Listen to Sounds with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Listen to Sounds with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video from Season 4 released in January 10, 1997. Plot When there are strange noises, Detective B.J. is on the case! With the help of Barney and his friends, B.J. must solve the mysteries of the noises. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop (cameo) *Maria *Hannah *Carlos *Stephen *Stephen's Dad (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Listen #People Helping Other People #Five Senses Song #The Airplane Song #Colors All Around #The Popcorn Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Laugh with Me! #Pop Goes The Weasel #Listen to the Mockingbird #Looking Around the Neighboorhood #Silly Sounds #Five Little Butterflies #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Here Comes The Firetruck #Over in the Meadow #The Marching Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Airplane Song #The Marching Song #Here Comes the Firetruck #The Airplane Song (Reprise) Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #The kids dancing in circles during "It's a Beautiful Day" #Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney singing "Listen" (And when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney and BJ singing "People Helping Other People" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "The Popcorn Song" #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Colors All Around" #The kids entering the gate door (Barney's friends are big and small) #BJ entering the gate door (They come from lots of places) #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Senses Song" (After school, they meet to play) #BJ singing "Senses Song" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney, BJ and the kids hearing sounds of popcorn (Barney shows us lots of things) #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "The Airplane Song" (Like how to play pretend) #BJ and the kids singing "Here Comes the Firetruck" (ABC's) #BJ singing "Colors All Around" (& 123's) #Stephen's Dad entering the gate door (And how to be a friend) #Barney singing "People Helping Other People" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney singing "The Marching Song" (Whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging Carlos and Maria during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Barney doll on tireswing with the rainbow on it (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 title card saying "Listen to Sounds with Barney". Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video were also used in "I Can Be A Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Show Respect!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Fun and Games". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video are stock background music from "Season 3". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And a little long hair. *Maria wore the same clothes in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". And a little long hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and "Are We There Yet?". And a short hair. *Stephen wore the same shirt in "Good Day, Good Night" and the same pants in "Tree-Mendous Trees". And a short hair. *Baby Bop makes a cameo appearence during the song "Four Little Butterflies". *When it was shortened to "What's That Sound", the part which Baby Bop makes a cameo appearence and the songs "Colors All Around", "The Popcorn Song", "Do Your Ears Hang Low?", "Laugh with Me", "Pop Goes the Weasel", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "Looking Around My Neighboorhood", "Silly Sounds" and "Four Little Butterflies" are all cut. *Another time the kids hear Barney's voice before he comes to life. *When BJ says "Hi everybody" the sound clip is a mix of the one from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (low-pitched) and the one from "Hats Off to BJ!". *When BJ says "What are you doing?" the sound clip is from "It's Raining, It's Pouring", except the "in the dark" part is cut off, and it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice *When BJ says "Cool!", the sound clip is from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except the "Oh" is cut off. Also, it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney, BJ, and the kids, the music from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" (when Barney tells the viewer(s) about hopscotch and numbers) is used. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "I Can Be a Firefighter" (both dolls), except the doll at the end has the detective outfit instead of having a firefighter hat. *In the original 1997 release, the "Waiting For Santa" preview is the same from "Riding in Barney's Car", except that the 1995 Barney Home Video logo replaces the 1992 one. This also happened in some 1996 Barney home videos. Release Dates #January 10, 1997 #March 26, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Listen to Sounds With Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids for Character Preview #Barney Waiting for Santa Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Listen to Sounds With Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister 2-Pack VHS Preview #Barney It's Time for Counting Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney Episodes